I. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to apparatus for use in working with laboratory animals such as rats, rabbits and the like. More specifically, this invention is directed to such an apparatus which provides a work area for a lab technician or other lab workers which is free of potentially harmful microorganisms from the animals.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus for use with laboratory animals is known. One such apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,529 to Landy dated May 17, 1977. A similar apparatus is shown in the brochure of the Germ-Free Laboratories, Inc. entitled "LAMINER AIR FOR ANIMAL CARE" which describes products named Single-Flow Animal Station and a Double-Flow Animal Station. An example of an apparatus for providing a self-contained clean space is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,676 to Pelosi, Jr. et al. dated May 13, 1980.